


You're Safe, Annja

by Luna_Roe



Category: Rogue Angel - Alex Archer
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Love, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: In the safety of his jet, Garin was able to relax and reflect on a the events of days past. As a certain young lady begins to have a nightmare, he is confronted by Roux about something he thought he had hidden rather well.





	You're Safe, Annja

How they had survived, he would never know. The past few days blurred in his mind as he tried to dissect all that had happened. He was unable to tell one event from another; eventually he decided it didn’t matter if he remembered the individual events. What mattered was that he and his old friend Roux had managed to get Annja out of danger.

Sitting in the private jet that he had his assistant send for them, safely in thousands of feet in the air, he let out a sigh. They were safe. _She_ was safe.

From the couch like portion of seating opposite him, he heard a small whimper escape from the cocoon of blankets. Annja had taken that spot, claiming it as hers, and fell asleep once they were airborne. From that very spot, now, Garin could hear the evidence of a nightmare. Inwardly, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go comfort her, sure, but what if she woke? He decided to stay put, allowing the bad dream to pass on its own.

Except, it didn’t pass. The whimpering grew louder, and he could hear her begging for someone to stop. Someone was hurting her in her dream. When she bolted upright and let out a blood curdling scream, Garin jumped to action. His tumbler of bourbon fell to the floor, staining the fabric of the jet’s carpet, as he knelt before the terrified woman.

Her eyes were screwed shut as she continued to scream and flung her arms. Her legs kicked too. Whatever she was seeing in her dream was terrifying her. She was fighting tooth and nail to escape whatever danger her mind had cooked up.

Garin, carefully, placed his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, and reassuringly said, “Annja, its me, Garin. You are on my jet. You are safe.” He held her, tightly, mainly to prevent her from striking him on accident. Or on purpose. With Annja it was completely possible that she would actually be aiming for him. But he knew she needed to wake up. He knew she needed reassurance. He knew it because she had muttered something between screams. She had muttered something about flames. He knew what her dream was.

“You are safe, Annja.” He repeated. Her body stopped fighting him and sagged slightly. Gently, he set her back down, adjusting the blankets so she wasn’t so confined in them. Lastly, he smoothed her hair out, tucking it behind her ears. “Sleep well, Annja. You are safe.”

Garin stood, taking his seat once again, and let another sigh out. How often did she dream of fire? How often did the flames that killed Joan plague Annja’s subconscious?

A new tumbler of bourbon was offered to him. Taking it, he looked at the one who had offered it an saw it had been Roux. The old man sat himself down as well, settling in to the seat next to the couch Annja was on and whispered, “When are you going to tell her?”

Sneering at the man, sipping his bourbon, Garin asked, “Tell her what?”

Roux smirked in to his own tumbler and said, “That you love her.”

Another sneer was shot the old man’s way as Garin retorted, “You’re insane, old man.”

Rous rolled his eyes at Garin’s response and said, “Come now, I may be old, but I’ve not lost my eyesight.” After a slight pause, he added, “Nor my mind.”

When Garin had first met Annja, he had hated her. The hate he bore her was out of fear that his extended lifespan would finally end. Then, after getting to know her better, and due to the fact Joan’s sword hadn’t ended his immortality, he began to like her. She was witty, smart, and capable. She was beautiful and her body was stunning. She had come to his aid more than he cared to admit. And at the end of the day, he was willing to move worlds for her.

Roux was still looking at him, expecting an answer. After sipping his bourbon again, Garin just repeated himself, “You’re insane, old man.”

~~


End file.
